


【弓凛】在那本記錄的背面

by afte_rain



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afte_rain/pseuds/afte_rain
Kudos: 1





	【弓凛】在那本記錄的背面

我希望你留住那夜朦朧的月亮。

我希望你不要想起我，也希望你不要想起永恆。

我希望你永遠愛著你的平凡生活，不論是早上七時的鬧鐘，永遠煎焦了一面的太陽蛋，抑或杯底總是比杯邊冷了幾度的微波爐加熱牛奶。

我希望你不要像那些人們一樣，在時間長河中逆流而上，生生死死生生，模糊了你與眾不同的笑靨。你只需站在那里便好了，你早已臻世界的完成品。

我希望即使你抵達一切的終結，也不要忘記你最初的理由，因為那塑造了完美的你，也塑造了不完美的我。

我希望，不，我知道你一定會實現你的目標。你甚至不叫它夢想，就算只有萬分之一的可能你們也會為這個答案前赴後繼，而站在最前方的你簡直耀眼得眩目。

我將焚毀這令人不齒的一切，摧枯拉朽，埋入世界的縫隙。我要你永遠光輝燦爛一往直前，我會在你睡覺時給你的影子一個擁抱。甚至一個親吻。

因為，

我從來沒有忘記過你，

在黑夜中翻飛的紅色風衣。


End file.
